The Legend of Korra: Avatar State Part 4
by Speedy08
Summary: Korra faces Amon. Who will win?


The Avatar State Part 4

* * *

><p>Okay so this is the final part to this story! I will be writing about what happens after this "episode" and one nefore the entire four parts. Don't forget to leave feedback! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>"Leave these people out of it Amon" Korra said, still in a fighting stance.<p>

"I want the people to watch me destroy you" Amon simply replied.

Mako was still in front of Korra and Bolin. He wasn't going to let Amon hurt anyone he loved. He had already kidnapped his brother once and he was not going to let it happen a second time. He was about to launch a fire punch when Korra stood in front of Amon.

"NO!" she yelled. "This isn't your fight Mako"

"Stand aside Korra! I have unfinished business with Amon!" Mako said through his teeth holding back his attack. He would make sure that Amon never hurt another bender ever again. He began to take another swing but Korra blocked it and threw him off the ring with a powerful water wave along with the rest of the people on the ring. All except Tenzin, who stood on an air tornado on the platform.

"This is my fight" she said looking at Tenzin.

"Korra, you can't defeat Amon on your own. Let us help you" he pleaded.

"No" she said and she swung another wave his direction that finally knocked him off the platform and into the water.

"Let my friends and the people here go and you have my word that I will fight you alone and try to not bend" she said turning towards Amon.

"Hmm. Tempting" he simply replied.

"Come on Amon. You know you want to take me on, or what, are you afraid you will lose without an audience" Korra taunted.

"Foolish girl, I can kill you in front of all these people right now if I wanted to. But, if that is your final request, then I shall grant it to you" he said walking to the edge of the ring. "Lieutenant, let everyone go and take my followers as well" Amon instructed.

"But Amon…" Lieutenant began.

"Do as I say" Amon commanded. Lieutenant nodded and yelled "Let everyone go!" The people seemed hesitant to leave but then Lieutenant yelled "We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" and that's when the masses of people left. Mako, Bolin and Tenzin swam to shore and watched helplessly as Korra faced Amon.

"It's just you and me Amon" she said taking off her ProBending uniform.

"Let us begin" he said.

Korra ran forward and earthbended trying to knock Amon off his feet but he evaded the attack and kicked Korra right in the stomach which sent her flying backwards.

"Ugh" she cried as she landed on her side.

"That's all _Avatar_?" Amon said.

"I'm just getting started" she replied getting up.

The fight continued. There was no question that Amon had the upper hand. He punched, kicked and threw Korra all over the ring. Korra hadn't been able to even touch Amon. She didn't know how much more she could take. She felt bruises forming in her body. She charged at Amon again but he punched her in the stomach. Hard. She landed on her knees besides Amon and crumbled over. She spit blood out and panted.

"You're making this too easy for me" Amon said before kicking her again.

"I'm…not…giving…up" Korra panted. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. This guy was completely kicking her butt, and he hadn't even chi blocked her yet.

"Why do you continue to fight? You have nothing worth fighting for" Amon said waiting for Korra to get up. If she was going to get up.

"I have…my friends" she heaved, attempting to get up once again.

"You're friends? What friends? They left you to save their own skin" Amon taunted.

Finally Korra managed to get up. And ran next to Amon she threw a couple of fire punches at him which he avoided but then she threw a earth disk at him and it hit him right on the chest which sent him flying back. She finally managed to hit him.

"The only way you'll ever hit me Avatar is by bending. You are nothing without that" Amon said as he got up. It had done very little damage apparently.

"That's not true!" Korra cried. But deep down it bothered her that he said that. It was true that she had tried not to bend as much to level up the playing field, but then again, she hadn't been able to touch him without bending.

She bended a water whip and threw it at Amon, and it hit, sending him to the side of the ring. She then jumped up and got ready to throw a fire punch but suddenly Amon's face disappeared and was replaced by Tenzin's. Korra stopped before she could deliver the punch and backed away.

"What's the matter Avatar? Afraid to kill me?" Amon asked advancing towards Korra. "Why don't you just go into the Avatar State and finish me off?" he continued taunting.

She shook her head. She couldn't. She wouldn't. The first time and the last time she entered the Avatar State she nearly killed Tenzin. She wouldn't risk going into it again, and she didn't know how to either way.

"Don't listen to him Korra" Mako yelled. He, Bolin and Tenzin were standing in the bleachers, trying to cheer Korra on. "He's just scared!" Bolin continued. They stayed! Korra thought. She thought they had left, but she should have known better. They wouldn't leave her alone.

"Am I?" Amon replied. "It isn't a fair fight. You can bend all you want, even enter the Avatar State but I cannot. Even when you try to not bend you end up doing so".

"And your solution is?" Korra asked.

"THIS!" Amon yelled as he ran towards Korra and chi blocked her.

Korra crumbled to her knees. She tried to throw a fire punch at Amon but found she couldn't. "NO!" Mako yelled from the bleachers.

"There, much better" Amon said beginning to attack Korra. She was a sitting turtleduck. She blocked as much as she could but she was still getting hit. Amon threw another kick at Korra and it hit her right across the face that sent her to the edge of the ring. She earned herself a gash on her left eyebrow. Korra was panting hard now. She felt as if every inch in her body was covered with bruises and cuts. He walked over to her and he grabbed her arm pulled it backward. Korra yelled in pain as he dislocated her left arm. Amon kicked her to the side, "Farewell Avatar" he said, ready to finish her off. But then she saw fire. Mako had jumped on the ring and began fighting against Amon.

Korra's vision began to get blurry as she cried in pain. "Korra? Are you alright?" Tenzin cried next to her. "Bolin, go help Mako, I'll stay here with Korra" he told Bolin. He nodded and left. "Korra, can you hear me?" he asked. The pain overwhelmed her and Korra closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Korra woke up in a familiar place. The spirit world. Great, she thought. She got up and began to walk around looking for her past reincarnation, Avatar Aang. It seemed she had been walking for hours until she finally found him.<p>

"You are in grave danger Korra" he said when Korra sat in front of him.

"I know, I let my guard down" she said, looking away.

"Korra, to master the Avatar State you must first have control of your emotions" Avatar Aang replied.

"I've tried! I really have!" Korra cried out.

"Then why did you see Tenzin in Amon?" Avatar Aang asked.

"I-I.." Korra began, but couldn't finish.

"You are afraid of what you can do with power of a thousand lifetimes, aren't you?"

"Yes, I don't know if I will be able to control it. As much as I hate Amon, I can't kill him. I almost took an innocent life, I don't ever want to be in that position again" she answered.

"Korra, you can have control of what you do in the Avatar State, you just need to let go of the emotions inside you" he repeated.

Korra crossed her legs and began to meditate just like Tenzin had taught her. Images flew into her head: the first time she firebended and earthbended; her mother, father and then Katara teaching her how to waterbend; Naga licking her face; her first time in republic city; having airbending practice; fighting along Mako and Bolin in a ProBending match; meeting Amon for the first time; fighting Tenzin while in the Avatar State. She struggled with all the feelings the emotions came with her: happiness, triumph, laughter, determination and fear.

Then her worst fear came into her mind, that of killing or hurting someone while in the Avatar State, but this time she did something she had never done before. She let go, and accepted that she fear was a normal feeling, that everyone felt it. Suddenly she felt the power she had felt before, the combination of all her past lives and then she left the spirit world to face Amon once again.

* * *

><p>Korra opened her glowing eyes and stood up. She placed her right her on her left arm and popped the shoulder back to place. "Korra?" Tenzin asked as she got up. Korra turned to look at him for a second but then turned her attention to the battle between Amon, Mako and Bolin. Before Amon could strike Mako, Korra airbended and threw Amon back and sent the brothers flying towards the bleachers, where Bolin earthbended to assure his and his brothers safe landing. Korra then sent another airbending attack that destroyed part of the stadium roof and the left side of the stadium itself; she grabbed Amon and flew up with him and went through the hole in the roof, where they would finish their battle.<p>

"We have to help her!" Mako yelled as Tenzin airbended his way towards them. "First we need to get out of here, the building is unstable! It might collapse!" Tenzin yelled, and they headed towards the stairs that lead to the roof.

"Tenzin! Where's Korra?" Senna, Korra's mom asked as she and her husband, Tonraq, made their way towards Tenzin.

"Senna, Tonraq. Where is my mother?" Tenzin asked.

"We left her at the station with Chief Bei Fong" Tonraq replied.

"Where's Korra?" Senna repeated.

"She's on the roof with Amon" said Tenzin.

"What are Korra's parents doing here?" Bolin asked.

"It was a treat for Korra. Since it was the championship match, I thought it would please her to see her parents. My mother asked to come as well. I was to reunite them after the match but then Amon showed up" Tenzin said looking down.

"We're wasting time! Korra is in no condition to fight Amon even if she's in the Avatar State, she has a dislocated arm!" Mako yelled, getting inpatient.

"What? How did-How did that happened?" Senna said leaning towards Tonraq, tears in her eyes.

"Mako is right. We have no time to lose. Tonraq and Senna, you have to leave, the building is unstable. Go!" Tenzin instructed.

"We are not leaving Korra alone!" Senna replied firmly.

Tonraq nodded. "She's our daughter, we have to help her" he said.

"I don't think, Korra would want her parents to see her in the state she is in. It could distract her" Bolin replied.

Senna looked at Tonraq, and they both nodded. "We will see how we can help from down here" she said, and they left the same way they came.

"Let's go!" Mako yelled and they went up the flights of stairs.

In the roof, Korra and Amon continued their fight. The dislocated arm had released the block on her chi, which allowed her to bend once again. She was completely mopping the floor with Amon now. She couldn't use her left arm but one arm seemed enough for her to use her bending skills to hit Amon.

He struggled to get up but he did once again. "Do you really think you can defeat me? Others will come after me, even if you do manage to stop me!" he ranted. He then took something out from his coat. They were metal claws that he placed in his hands and he made his way to Korra. He managed to get close enough to cut her on the right side of her stomach. Korra looked down at the superficial would and then responded to his attack by blowing him away with her hand.

Mako, Bolin and Tenzin finally made it up the stairs and saw the attack Amon had delivered on Korra. Mako started to make his way to Amon but was stopped by Tenzin. "No Mako! Korra is unstable, she can attack you without meaning to and it will make her go out of the avatar state! If she does, there is no way she will be able to enter it again and Amon will win!" Tenzin said as he grabbed Mako's shoulder. Mako thought about it for a moment and then figured it was the best move to not distract Korra.

Korra moved to where Amon was, fire went out her hands, she was about to hit Amon when Lieutenant came behind her and shoved his electrified kali sticks into Korra's back. Korra yelled but turned around and send him flying with a fireball. But the distraction gave Amon enough time to stab Korra's right leg with the metal claw, she yelled in pain again and grabbed Amon's hand and threw him to the center of the stadium and earthbended a rock that hit Amon.

The building was moving it wouldn't be long before it would collapse. "Tenzin! You and Bolin take on Lieutenant, I'll help Korra!" Mako yelled, while Tenzin and Bolin nodded. Mako headed towards Amon and threw him a couple of firebending kicks. Amon staggered back but would not fall. The metal claw had sunk into Korra's leg and she tried to remove it, but it hurt. After a couple of attempts, she finally managed to remove it completely and then she turned towards the fight between Amon and Mako.

Mako turned for a second away from Amon to say, "It's ok Korra I got this". But Amon took advantage of the distraction once again to chi block him and held him with the remaining metal claw to his throat. "Leave the Avatar State, or he DIES!" he yelled to Korra.

"No Korra! Finish him!" Mako yelled.

"Do it! Or I'll see how filthy this benders blood is!" Amon said again.

Korra starred at Amon and then looked over at Mako. He would kill him. Korra closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were their light blue color once again. Then she crumbled to the floor in pain. In the Avatar State she could endure more than in her human state, all those cuts were finally taking a toll on her. Her left arm and back ached. And there was blood coming out from her side and a lot more from her thigh were the metal claw had been.

Amon laughed at Korra's state and flung Mako at her. Mako quickly got up and examined Korra. She was hurt. Bad. He ripped off a piece of cloth off of Korra's parka and used it to stop the bleeding her leg. "Korra I-" he started, but Korra placed her hand on his lips. "I have to do this" she said and then pushed him with air to the edge of the roof along with Tenzin, Bolin and Lieutenant.

"It's just you and me again Amon" she said as she struggled to get up.

"Let's finish this" he said and went towards her.

Korra then earthbended and made a huge crack on the roof and she pushed Amon to the side that was collapsing. "NO!" Mako yelled and he made his way towards the collapsing roof.

"Mako!" Bolin yelled as well as he tried to follow him but was held back by Tenzin.

"No Bolin, Mako knows what he is doing we have to get out of here!" he said.

"Take me with you, please" Lieutenant pleaded. There was no way he would survive this.

Bolin and Tenzin turned away but at the last second Tenzin turned and gave him a kick that knocked him out cold. "I've been meaning to do that for a while now, but I won't leave him" he said to a shocked Bolin. He then grabbed Lieutenant and used his airbending to get them off the roof.

The entire building was seconds from collapsing Korra's body rolled as the side she was on collapsed faster. Just as she was on the edge to fall Mako grabbed her hand. "Hold on Korra!" he said. Korra had no strength left in her, she felt weak and didn't know if she would live to tell the tale, but at least she had defeated Amon, even if it meant sacrificing herself. Amon rolled as well but when he was to fall, he grabbed Korra's right leg. "Ahh!" Korra cried in pain, as it was the leg that was bleeding.

"Let. Her. GO!" Mako yelled. All the anger inside him broke the chi block and he flung fire at Amon with his free hand. He hit Amon and he went falling to his doom, "NO!" he yelled as he went down until he hit a part of the crumbling building and fell into the water.

Mako hauled Korra up and placed her in his arms and tried to cross to the other side but it was too late. The entire building was going to fall. In a last attempt to save them both Mako jumped over the edge and into the water were he got separated from Korra.

He went up to the surface. "Korra? Korra where are you?" he cried as her he went into the water again to look for her. He finally found her as she was sinking into the ocean but grabbed and pulled her to the surface. "It's alright Korra. We're going to make it, we just need to make it to shore he told the limp body of Korra. Just then he heard a crack, the entire building was going to fall down on them. Mako braced himself and turned his back to the building trying to protect Korra, but then he heard another crack. The building hadn't fallen on them. "What the-" he said as he turned. There was a huge wall of ice in front of him that had shielded. He turned to the bridge and saw Senna and Tonraq. They had bended the ice wall to save them.

Then they both bended an ice platform and sent it towards Mako, where he first put Korra and then he went on it, and they pulled back towards them, lifting it up to the level of the bridge where Mako put Korra's lifeless body.

"Korra?" he asked. But there was no answer.

"Korra? Honey?" Senna said as she kneeled next to Korra along with Tonraq who did the same.

Tonraq shook her a little. "Korra, please wake up" he said. But no answer came from her.

Senna began to cry and put her head over Korra's chest. Tonraq cried too and he caressed Korra's hair.

Mako looked away. Tears slipped down his cheeks. Korra had given her life to save him. If she had stayed in the Avatar State she wouldn't be dead right now. Tenzin and Bolin ran towards them. "Where's Korra?" Tenzin asked.

Mako moved aside so he could see her limp body.

"No" Tenzin gasped.

"She's going to be alright, right Mako?" Bolin asked. Mako shook his head.

Mako went over to Korra's body and kneeled beside her and whispered "Korra, don't leave".

* * *

><p>Korra was in the spirit world again, but it was a different feeling she had. She felt empty, it was as if her life form had left her. She turned around and saw Avatar Aang. "What's happening to me?" she asked. "Am I dying?"<p>

"You are in the line between life and death Korra" he replied.

"I can't be dying, I mean what will my mother and father do? What about Mako?" she said desperately.

"You have a lot of wounds" he replied.

She heard her mother cry and Mako's voice. "I want to go back. But I feel so weak" she said.

"Korra, you were very brave today, I am very proud of you and you should be very proud of yourself. You defeated Amon without any of our help" he said.

"Thank you Avatar Aang" she said.

"It is not your time yet Korra" Avatar Aang said. "Go back, I will see you again when you are ready". And Korra left the spirit world once again.

* * *

><p>Korra began to cough up water and gasped for air. Her mother and father immediately looked at her. "Korra!" they both exclaimed.<p>

Korra looked at her parents. "Mom? Dad?" she said weakly. "It's ok Korra, we're right here, don't force yourself" Senna replied. He turned her head, and found who she was looking for, Mako.

"Mako" she said weakly, but this time it was he who placed his finger in her mouth. "Shh. You need to save your strength" he said, concern in his voice. Tonraq picked up Korra as gently as he could but she still cried out in pain.

"We'll take her to Air Temple Island" Tenzin said.

"But how are we going to get over there?" Senna asked. Just then Oogi flew in with Katara.

"Hop on" Katara said.

* * *

><p>Korra laid in her bed, pale as pale can be. She had bandages on her right leg, left arm and around her stomach. She had three broken ribs, a gash on her right eyebrow and cuts and bruises everywhere. She had lost a lot of blood. Katara had done what she could to heal her, but now it was up to Korra. She had been unconscious for three days now, and she gave no sign of waking up anytime soon. Senna, Tonraq and Mako where the ones who had the most shifts, waiting for her to wake up. She would get feverish here and there and her breathing was shallow, but she was holding on to life.<p>

Finally, on the forth night, Korra woke up. "Mom…dad…"she said weakly. "We are right here honey" Senna replied. "Where…am…I…" Korra asked. "You're in Air Temple Island" Tonraq replied. "Mako…" she said, closing her eyes. Senna looked at Tonraq and said, "Can you bring him in?" Tonraq nodded and went to get Mako.

"We were so worried" Senna told Korra, caressing her cheek. "I'm…sorry…" Korra replied.

"Don't be sweety, your father and I are very proud of you. Now try not to talk as much, okay, you lost a lot of blood, and you need to rest" she said holding Korra's hand and patting it. That kind of hurts, Korra thought. Then Mako walked in.

"Don't let her talk too much so she can rest" Senna instructed Mako. He nodded and sat down next to Korra's bed.

"Hey…you…" Korra breathed. Her chest hurt like hell!

"Shh. Didn't you hear your mother?" Mako scowled. Korra gave him a weak smile. He couldn't help to smile back.

"Korra, I know I told you that it wouldn't work out between us. But the thought of loosing you made me reconsider. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and that I want to be by your side always" he told her.

Korra smiled again. She tried to put her hand in his face but she was too weak to lift it all the way, so Mako did it for her. "I…love…you…too…" she whispered. Mako then bent down and gave her a kiss, a real kiss. He accidently bushed his hand by her stomach wound when he lifted his face from hers. She flinched. "Ouch" she said. "Oops, looks like I have to be more careful with you" he said, concern in his eyes. She smiled again and gave him a weak punch on the shoulder. "Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up again". Korra took one last look at him and closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>*In the living room*<p>

"How's the Avatar?" Chief Bei Fong asks.

"She's slowly recovering" Tenzin said. Just then Senna and Tonraq walked into the room.

"Hello Chief Bei Fong. We didn't expect to see you?" Tonraq said.

"I came to check on the Avatar and to inform you of something" she replied.

"What is it?" Tenzin asked.

"It's about Amon" the Chief said.

"Have you found him?" Senna asked.

"My men found this" the Chief replied as she held out something wrapped with a cloth. Senna took it and opened it. She gasped. It was Amon's mask, but it had a crack in it on the left side.

"Is he-"she began.

"We haven't found a body" the Chief said.

"Then he must be, he couldn't have survived that" Tenzin said.

"I don't want to make assumptions. Until I find his body I will not consider him dead" she said.

"Then we will keep out a watch to protect our daughter" Tonraq said, hugging his wife.

The Chief nodded. "I will send a couple of my best men to take guard here until Amon is found".

"Let us hope that it is soon" Senna said looking at Tonraq and then at Korra's room with worried eyes.

* * *

><p>*Somewhere deep, under the city*<p>

A figure lies in bed looking into a mirror, his face bandaged. The only light comes from a small candle next to bed.

"This isn't over yet, _AVATAR_".


End file.
